


I'll even call you General

by alchemist17



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Dry Humping, Knotting, M/M, Omega Kylo Ren, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without a mate, Kylo turns destructive during his heat. Snoke tasks Hux with finding him a partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll even call you General

Kylo had been even more destructive than usual recently. Hux had brushed it off, simply transferring funds to deal with the damage and pay off the crew members harassed or injured in the incidents.

It wasn't until Kylo returned from a mission for Snoke, and Hux called in to hear the debrief, that he realised what the problem was.

The scent was barely noticeable at first, when Hux walked up the long platform. He didn't notice as he unconsciously straightened even further. It wasn't until Kylo shook his head, fresh pheromones spilling out as his hair moved and his neck was exposed, that Hux figured it out.

He didn't remember most of the debrief. Hux only came back to himself when he was directly spoken to.

“General, as I'm sure you can tell, Lord Ren is in a somewhat delicate state.” Snoke leaned down in his chair.

Kylo bristled, straightening up from his usual slouched posture.

“I would have you find someone suitable to help him through this, a suitable alpha or beta. It needn't be yourself, I'm aware you are busy. Just make sure they are discreet.”

Hux nodded.

In the elevator, Kylo pressed the button for a rarely used lower level.

“I don’t have to find anyone. We have supplies in the medbay for such occurrences.” Hux kept his eyes fixed on the display, watching as they descended further and further in Starkiller’s depths.

“I would rather deal with it as I always have.” He hasn’t put his helmet back on.

“And how what that be?” Hux’s voice is perfectly flat, but there’s a tinge of pink creeping up his neck.

“Naturally. With a partner I chose.”

“Of course.” Hux assumes this is the end of the discussion. He assumes Kylo already has a partner on board. He assumes Kylo hates him. He assumes too much.

When the elevator finally halts, Hux goes to step out. To find another lift, away from Kylo’s cloying clinging scent.

“Where do you think you’re going, General?”

It’s hot down near, closer to the core, but Hux feels cold. He turned, and Kylo kissed him.

Hux felt heat spike in his gut. He grabbed Kylo by the throat, pushing him away and into the wall.

“What,” He paused to wet his lips. “do you think you are doing?”

Kylo swallowed. The pressure on his throat made him dizzy and he was glad for the support of the wall. “I’m choosing you.”

Hux stared at him. “And what made you think I’d be amenable?”

“I had a feeling.”

“Damned force users and their feelings.” Hux sneered. But as he watched Kylo tilted his head back. Even with his neck covered Hux was fixated, imagining how pale the skin was beneath.

“You can look. I want you to look.”

Hux touched his fingertips to the edge of the high collar. He worked his fingers under the edge, pulling at the woolen fabric. Under the stark lighting of the elevator, beside the black material, Kylo’s skin looked white. He swallowed, and Kylo copied him subconsciously

They grabbed at each other. Hux found himself spun and slammed against the wall. Kylo was grinding up against his hip, panting as he let Hux nip at his neck.

“Will you fuck me, Hux?” Kylo asked. He pulled at Hux’s hair, tugging his end up to kiss him. “Com’on, I can smell how much you want me.” He pressed their foreheads together, concentrating on the movement of his hips. Hux blinks, eyelashes fluttering against his cheek. “I’ll even call you General while we do it.”

Hux bit him, hard enough that Kylo whimpered and came in his pants.

“I’d like that.”

Kylo grinned; sharply, briefly.

 

Hux watched from the bed as Kylo wrestled with his robes. He’d only toed off his shoes and undone his trousers, stripping down to his undershirt, watching as Kylo’s pupils widened helplessly. Layer after black layer full to the floor, exposing his arms, his chest, his legs, and finally his cock. Kylo was still hard, still wet with semen as he stood there.

“Well?”

Kylo climbed onto his lap, shoulders hunched as he slid a hand into Hux’s trousers. He rose up onto his knees, reaching down to guide Hux but-

“Ask first, Kylo. At least pretend you have manners.” Hux leaned back against the headboard, rolled his eyes as Kylo stared blankly for a moment.

“General, can I ride you?”

Hux waited. He waited until Kylo was nearly hyperventilating, breath hot and moist over his face before he nodded. Kylo’s eyes fluttered closed as he sank down. Even Hux looked redder than normal.

“That’s better, hmm?”

“Yes, General.” Kylo sat there until his breathing calmed, until Hux tapped his hip to tell him to move.

Kylo started to move, pulling Hux into his neck. “Scent me, Hux. I wanna smell like you.”

Obliging, Hux rubbed his face over the pale skin of his throat. He started to mouth at the skin, teeth brushing over the flesh as he used to tongue to spread his pheromones.

Groaning at the addition of teeth, Kylo tipped his head back. Hux took advantage of the exposed skin.

A hand grasped at the back of his head.

“Teeth dammit, use your teeth.”

“Greedy bitch.” Hux bit him, sharp and hard and Kylo cried out as he came.

He paused for a moment to pant, dry mouthed, letting their foreheads rest together.

Kylo started to move again, smoothly, slickly. He tucked Hux against his neck, burying his nose in his hair.

“Hux, com’on, I need you to come.” Kylo was dripping sweat down into his hair as he moved.

“Do you want me to knot you?”

“General, please. I want your knot, I want to be yours, I’ll be such a good omega for you.”

Hux swallowed, closer than he’d been moments ago, swept up in Kylo’s desire for him.

_ “Hux.” _

His face was tilted up to look at Kylo.

“I want you to knot me.”

Hux nodded, helpless. Kylo kissed him, and Hux let his eyes close as he felt his knot start to swell. Arms wound around Kylo’s waist, Hux’s shoulders.

“Are you going to behave from now on?” Hux asked. He trailed a hand between their chests, tutting at the come smeared over them. “You did say you were going to be a good omega for me.”

Kylo pushed his hair back from his face. “Depends.”

Hux cocked an eyebrow. He shifted his hips and the omega above him sighed. “On what, exactly?”

“On whether you're going to be a good alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> *makes fart noises in the corner*


End file.
